Twizzlers
by iheartcsinewyork
Summary: This is a Morgan/Garcia story. Goes into the lives of Garcia and Morgan along with their 4 kids. First CM story. Please R&R.


1_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, Derek Morgan or Penelope Garcia. But I do own their kids, for right now at least. Although if anyone is willing to give Morgan to me, you will receive absolutely no objections. :)**_

_**A/N: This is my first Criminal Minds story and my first attempt at writing this kind of story. So bare with me and please give feedback in the form of a review or private message! Thanks!**_

_**iheartcsinewyork**_

Special Agent Derek Morgan was in agony. Pure agony. His wife of 2 years was sitting across the table from him_**, **_unmercifully teasing him. Penelope Garcia-Morgan was smirking over at him from her side of the conference room. Silently laughing at the look on her husband's face.

Penelope was 8 ½ months pregnant with their second, third and fourth child. They had a precious 2 year old daughter named Addasyn, and she was the apple of their eye. Both had been ecstatic when they found out that Penelope was expecting triplets this time around.

One side affect of being pregnant were cravings, extreme cravings. More so because Penelope's symptoms were times three. Morgan had learned early on that you never, ever denied a pregnant Penelope anything. Although he rarely denied her anything, pregnant or not.

Garcia had one major craving, food craving that is. Twizzlers, more specifically cherry peel-apart twizzlers. So here she was, eating twizzlers in the middle of a new case debriefing. Even though she technically wasn't supposed to be there. Morgan, Hotch and Rossi had all tried on several occasions to get her to take pre-maternity leave, but as stubborn as she was, she wouldn't take it.

Morgan shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable, without being painfully obvious what was bothering him. His baby girl was slowly peeling apart the twizzlers and sucking them into her mouth one strand at a time. Swirling her tongue around them, teasing him on purpose. She knew what she did to him, and she thoroughly enjoyed inflicting this sort of torture. Only because she knew that she would be "punished" for it later.

That was another thing that had changed during this pregnancy. When Penelope was pregnant with Addasyn, she was very turned off by sex and would hardly ever engage in the act. Now that she was pregnant with the triplets, she was unsatiable. Not that Morgan was complaining or anything.

Morgan turned his attention to JJ who was talking about a case that was in Seattle, Washington. Trying to pay attention to the details of the case and not his very distracting wife, he turned his chair so that Penelope was out of his direct line of sight. Shaking his head to try to clear his thoughts, he looked down at the copy of the case file in his lap and sighed.

Penelope was due in 12 days and he was positive that this case would go longer than that. JJ was finishing up and Morgan made a mental note to talk to Hotch about staying behind on this case. The entire team was getting up from their chairs and Morgan turned to look at Penelope.

Shocked to find that she had tears in her eyes and she was struggling to breathe normally. Morgan rushed to her side and grabbed her hand. Penelope turned to look at him with fear filled eyes.

Garcia's voice trembled as she spoke, "Hotness. I think my water just broke."

Morgan sprung into action, helping his baby girl out of the chair and down the hallway. Still clutching her twizzlers, Garcia's voice roared out a cry of pain as a contraction hit her. All the agents' heads popped out of their offices and were at her side in a minute.

Morgan was calm and collected as he quickly shouted out orders, "Hotch, bring the SUV around front. JJ call the hospital and ask for Dr. Adams, tell her that it's time for the Candy Queen. She'll know what you mean. Emily, call Shelby and ask her to get Addasyn ready to be picked up. Reid, grab the suitcase that is by my desk. Rossi, will you go pick up Addasyn and my parents. Their addresses are on my desk."

"Come on baby. Breathe with me." Morgan gently instructed as Penelope cried out in pain from another contraction. Walking through the front door, Morgan led her to the front seat of the SUV that Hotch had pulled around. Reid threw the suitcase in the backseat and shut the door. Morgan flipped on the lights and took off.

The team stood watching the SUV disappear from their line of sight before whipping out their cell phones to do their given task. All of the team had programed the necessary numbers, in the case of something happening to Derek or Penelope. Emily dialed the number of Shelby Arias, Addasyn's babysitter.

"Shelby?"

"Yes, who's speaking?"

"This is Special Agent Emily Prentiss with the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Penelope just went into labor and Derek asked me to call you and ask that you get Addasyn ready to be picked up shortly."

"Will do Agent Prentiss. Thank you for calling."

"Not a problem. Bye" Emily hung up and went back inside to shut down her computer and close her office. Work could wait, this was much more important.

Meanwhile, JJ was on hold with the hospital. Apparently working with the FBI didn't give you as much importance as she thought. Finally a voice on the other line spoke, "Hello. This is Dr. Ashley Adams how may I assist you?"

"This is Special Agent Jennifer Jareau with the BAU and I'm calling to tell you that the Candy Queen just went into labor and is en route to the hospital."

"Oh dear. I'll prep my staff. Thank you Special Agent. I must be going." and with that, Dr. Adams hung up.

Rossi rushed through the doors to his office, frantically searching for his keys. Finding them buried under a pile of paperwork, he set out towards his SUV.

Pulling out of the lot and flipping on the lights, he raced towards his goddaughter's babysitter. Getting there in record time, Rossi jumped out of the car and towards Shelby's door. Knocking loudly, Shelby answered with a sobbing Addasyn in her arms and her bag on her shoulder.

Addasyn immediately stopped crying at the sight Rossi and held her arms out and screamed, "Unca Davie." Rossi scooped up Addasyn and took her bag from Shelby, quickly thanking her and rushing back to the SUV.

Buckling Addasyn in her car seat, Rossi almost cursed at the amount of straps there were on the contraption. He finally figured it out and pulled away from the curb and drove quickly to Morgan's parents house.

Shirley and Darrel were waiting on the porch and both walked briskly to the car and hopped in. Shirley sat in front while Darrel climbed in back with Addasyn. She greeted them both with a sleepy, "Granma and Granpa." Rossi had only met Shirley and Darrel a few times, but liked the elder Morgans a great deal.

Rushing to the hospital, Rossi opted not to put the lights on, for fear of scaring Addasyn. 8 minutes later, Rossi pulled up to the entrance doors of the maternity ward and Darrel grabbed a sleeping Addasyn while Shirley got the bag for her. The trio quickly went inside while David parked the car.

Walking in the entrance, Rossi found the entire BAU team there; Reid, JJ, Emily, and Hotch, along with Darrel, Shirley and Addasyn.

Three hours later, Derek walked out with two little bundles in his arms. One wrapped in pink and one wrapped in blue. Tears glistened in his eyes and he presented the newest Morgan's to the team, "Guys, I want you to meet Bryson David Morgan and Camila Grace Morgan. Their littlest brother is still in the nursery, his name is Dante Aaron Morgan."

Hotch and Rossi looked at Morgan with tears in their eyes. Morgan smiled and said, "If it wasn't for you two, Penelope and I wouldn't be together now. Thank you."

Addasyn was sitting quietly off to the side when she suddenly came over to the crowd. Pulling on Derek's leg, in a little voice she spoke, "Daddy."

"Yea, princess."

"How comes you gets three of them and only one of me?"

Morgan laughed softly and passed Bryson to Rossi and Camila to Emily before crouching down to Addasyn's eye level.

"Because, sweetie, that's how you were made and this is how your little brothers and sister were made. Do you want to go see mommy now?"

Addasyn nodded her head vigorusly and grabbed her father's hand. Derek scooped her up in his arms and the team followed with little Bryson and Cami in tow.

Knocking on the door, Derek opened the door up to find his baby girl sleeping. The team quietly shuffled in and Addasyn toddled over to her mom's bed. Struggling to get up, JJ lifted the little girl up and smiled as Addasyn snuggled into her mom's side.

Penelope's eyes fluttered open and she smiled as she saw the whole team. Glancing around quickly she saw that Rossi was holding Bryson and Emily was holding Camila. Pushing the nurse button discreetly, Penelope summoned her husband over.

"Hotness, I just pushed three more of your kids into this world and I haven't even gotten so much as a kiss. You've got some serious ground to make up." Penelope smirked as Derek blushed a bit. Not one to back down from a challenge, Derek lowered his head to meet her's and they collided in a fiery kiss.

Only to be interrupted by an, "Eww...gross." by their oldest daughter. The whole room erupted in laughter, startling the babies into a crying fit. Realizing that they were probably hungry she asked the team to leave so she could feed them.

Of course, that's when the nurse comes in carrying Dante, so there was another round of "ooohs and awwws" before she could start to feed them.

After all three were fed and burped, Penelope laid back, exhausted.

"Baby girl. You know I am so proud of you. You did an amazing job today. Thank you so much for giving me 3 more beautiful kids."

"You're welcome hot stuff. You were great too. Not many men would stick around to hear their wives use that kind of language."

Derek smiled as he remember some of the colorful words Penelope had used earlier that day.

"Well you had a very good reason. And I love you just the same if not more for it. I love you baby girl." and with that, Penelope fell asleep with Derek sitting in the chair right next to her.

_**A/N: I didn't really like the ending of it, but let me know what you thought please. I'm not sure if I will continue or not. Depends on if I get any reviews. Thanks! iheartcsinewyork**_


End file.
